


Christmas Alone Together

by tiger_eyz



Series: Alone Together [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sledding, Snow, Weasley Family, puppy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz
Summary: Harry und Draco feiern ihr erstes richtiges Weihnachtsfest zusammen.





	1. Heiligabend

**(Fast) Heiligabend**  
  
__Got on a lucky one  
Came in eighteen to one  
I've got a feeling  
This year's for me and you  
So happy Christmas  
I love you baby  
I can see a better time  
When all our dreams come true  
(The Pogues feat. Kirsty MacColl - [Fairytale Of New York](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9jbdgZidu8))  
  
„Kommst du noch mit was trinken, Harry?“  
„Heute nicht.“ Entschuldigend schüttelte den Kopf, während er die letzten Unterlagen in seinen Rucksack schob.  
„Wartet Draco zu Hause auf dich?“  
„Genau das“, bestätigte Harry grinsend, obwohl es vielmehr Hermine war, die mit Sicherheit seit bereits fünfzehn Minuten auf ihn wartete. Er schulterte seinen Rucksack und verabschiedete sich von seinen Kommilitonen, ehe er den Hörsaal verließ.  
  
Lächelnd und die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben schlenderte Harry die Flure entlang, die wie ausgestorben da lagen. Nur wenige andere Studenten kamen ihm entgegen und keiner von ihnen schenkte Harry besondere Beachtung. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er einfach nur einer von vielen und Harry konnte sich nichts besseres vorstellen. Nachdem er Draco endlich gefunden und seine Karriere bei den Auroren überstürzt beendet hatte, hatte er sich noch im gleichen Jahr in der Londoner Muggel-Universität eingeschrieben.  
  
Immer noch lächelnd trat Harry hinaus auf die Straße. Dunkelheit hatte sich über die Stadt gesenkt und in den Pfützen spiegelten sich die Lichter der Weihnachtsbeleuchtung. Von irgendwo her wehten Stimmengewirr und undeutliches Weihnachtsmusikgedudel zu ihm herüber und Harry konnte nicht anders, als einen Moment die Augen zu schließen und innezuhalten. Dann schlug er die Augen wieder auf und sah sich aufmerksam nach allen Seiten um, ehe er unauffällig nach dem Zauberstab in seiner Jackentasche griff und apparierte.  
  
„Da bist du ja endlich!“, rief Hermine Harry entgegen, noch ehe seine Sicht sich wieder geklärt hatte. „Entschuldige“, nuschelte dieser, während er noch darum kämpfte, sein Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen. „Wir haben länger gebraucht, als gedacht.“  
„Weil du bestimmt wieder deine ganze Arbeit auf alle anderen abgewälzt hast.“  
„Gar nicht wahr!“, protestierte Harry empört. „Wir mussten nur –“  
„Papperlapapp!“, unterbrach Hermine ihn und hakte sich bei Harry unter, um ihn auf diese Weise entschlossen mit sich zu ziehen. „Komm jetzt, wir wollen Weihnachtsbäume kaufen.“  
Einen Moment lang schwieg Harry perplex, ehe er schließlich zustimmend nickte. „Lass uns Weihnachtsbäume kaufen“, bestätigte er.  
  
Arm in Arm betraten Harry und Hermine den kleinen Platz, auf dem sich Weihnachtsbaum an Weihnachtsbaum reihte. Fröhlich plappernd schritten sie durch die Baumreihen, während der feine Nieselregen ihre Kleidung durchnässte und sich in Haaren und Wimpern festsetzte. Seit ihrer beider Leben wieder in geordneten Bahnen verliefen, hatten sie es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, sich mindestens einmal in der Woche zu treffen und sich gegenseitig auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Meistens war es Hermine, die ohne Unterlass von ihrer Ausbildung in ihrem Ministerium, ihrer gefestigten Beziehung zu Ron oder ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Wohnung berichtete, während in Harrys Leben selten etwas Neues passierte. Wenn er nicht gerade in der Universität war oder lernte, verbrachte er den größten Teil seiner Zeit gemeinsam mit Draco. Zusammen renovierten sie das alte Black-Haus, spielten Quidditch und genossen es, endlich Zeit für sich und ihre Beziehung zu haben.  
  
„Was hältst du von dem da?“, fragte Hermine hin und wieder und deutete auf einen der Bäume, ehe sie damit fortfuhr, Harry von dem Hauselfen-Fall zu berichten, an dem sie gerade arbeitete.  
Schließlich hatten sie beide einen Baum gefunden, der ihnen zusagte und schleppten sie jeweils in eine dunkle Seitenstraße, wo sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten und nach Hause apparierten.  
  
  
  
„Draco? Draco ich bin zu Hause!“ Lautstark warf Harry die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und ließ den Rucksack auf den Boden fallen, bevor er den Weihnachtsbaum hinüber ins Wohnzimmer trug. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm dort bot, hielt er lächelnd inne. Dann stellte er den Baum so leise wie möglich ab und schlich zum Sofa hinüber, auf dem Draco sich zusammengerollt hatte und friedlich schlief. Nicht einmal seine grüne Arbeitskleidung hatte er vorher ausgezogen.  
  
Zärtlich küsste Harry Draco auf die Haare, ehe er sich abwendete und so leise wie möglich damit begann, den Weihnachtsbaum aus seinem Netz zu befreien und aufzustellen. Nachdem Draco nach dem Tod seines Vaters aus seinem Exil zurückgekehrt war, war er zunächst völlig ratlos gewesen. Ebenso wie Harry war er so lange der festen Überzeugung gewesen, den Krieg nicht zu überleben, dass er mit seiner neuen Freiheit völlig überfordert gewesen war. Und genau wie Harry war er in ein so tiefes Loch gefallen, dass er zum Schluss nicht einmal mehr aus dem Bett gekommen war. Aber gemeinsam hatten sie sich wieder daraus hervor gekämpft. Harry hatte ein Studium angefangen und Draco hatte eine Ausbildung als Heiler begonnen. Wahrscheinlich war es seine Beziehung zu Harry gewesen, die ihm diese Stelle verschafft hatte, aber sie waren beide so verzweifelt auf der Suche nach Normalität gewesen, dass es ihnen egal gewesen war.  
  
„Was machst du denn da?“, riss Dracos verschlafene Stimme Harry aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Du bist ja wach“, lächelte Harry und drehte sich zu Draco, um ihn zur Begrüßung zu küssen. In dem Moment aber gab der Weihnachtsbaumständer ein bedrohliches Knarren von sich, so dass Harry sich eilig wieder herumdrehte und den Weihnachtsbaum im letzten Moment am Fallen hinderte.  
  
„Du bist eindeutig zu viel mit diesen Muggeln zusammen“, kommentierte Draco trocken und Harry konnte regelrecht hören, wie er die Augen verdrehte. Gleich darauf stand der Baum wieder sicher, so dass Harry ihn loslassen und sich wieder zu Draco drehen konnte. Dieser hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und hielt seinen Zauberstab locker in der Hand. „Du bist immer noch ein Zauberer, weißt du? Auch wenn du das in letzter Zeit gerne mal vergisst.“  
Verlegen kratzte Harry sich am Kopf. „Da hast du wohl recht.“ Dann zuckte er entschuldigend mit den Schultern und sah Draco mit schief gelegtem Kopf auffordernd an. „Bekomme ich jetzt endlich meinen Begrüßungskuss?“  
„Nur weil du es bist, du Barbar.“  
  
Lachend schlang Harry seine Arme um Dracos Nacken und schmiegte sich dicht an ihn, bevor er sich wieder ein Stück löste und auf den Baum deutete. „Was sagst du dazu?“  
„Dass es ein sehr seltsamer Muggel-Brauch ist, sich Tannenbäume in die Wohnung zu stellen, wo sie erst Platz wegnehmen und später alles voll nadeln.“  
„In Hogwarts hatten wir auch immer Weihnachtsbäume!“ Verwundert sah Harry Draco von der Seite an. „Und die Weasleys haben auch immer einen.“  
Draco gab eine Mischung aus Schnauben und Lachen von sich und blickte Harry mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Weder Hogwarts noch deine Wiesel sind die besten Beispiele für die Einhaltung von Zauberertraditionen.“  
  
Kurz schwieg Harry und dachte über Dracos Worte nach, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht.“ Dann aber grinste er wieder, ohne sich von Dracos bösem Blick beeindrucken zu lassen. „Aber egal. Du wirst den Baum schon noch zu würdigen wissen.“  
„Deine gute Laune ist ja furchtbar. Hör sofort auf damit. Daran ist bestimmt nur wieder Granger Schuld!“  
„Ich denk nicht dran, du blöder Arsch. Komm, lass uns nach oben gehen. Dann kann Kreacher uns was zu Essen machen und du erzählst mir, wie dein Tag war.“  
„Das ist so ekelhaft pärchenhaft, Potter, da kann ich nicht nein sagen.“  
„Dann komm.“ Lachend zog Harry Draco hinter sich die Treppe hoch, ohne auf seine Protestlaute zu reagieren.  
  
  
  
Müde saß Harry mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf dem Sofa und blinzelte hinaus in das Grau des anbrechenden Tages. Der Kaffee in seinen Händen war längst abgekühlt, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte.  
„Was machst du denn schon so früh hier unten?“  
Vor Schreck rutsche Harry der Becker aus den kalten Fingern und nur Dracos schneller Reaktionszeit war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht auf den Boden fiel und sich über den neuen Teppichboden ergoss.  
„Konnte nicht schlafen“, murmelte Harry und beobachtete, wie Draco den Becher auf die Kommode schweben ließ, ehe er sich zu ihm auf das Sofa setzt.  
„Komm her.“  
Wortlos kuschelte Harry sich in Dracos Arme und ließ sich von seiner Wärme einhüllen.  
  
Lange saßen sie auf diese Weise schweigend beieinander und beobachteten den Sonnenaufgang.  
  
„Geht’s wieder?“, fragte Draco irgendwann leise und strich Harry mit kräftigen Bewegungen über den Rücken.  
Harry nickte bejahend und drehte den Kopf ein Stück, um Draco einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Hals geben zu können. „Danke.“ In Dracos Armen wichen die Ungeheuer der Nacht zurück in die dunklen Ecken seines Bewusstseins und hinterließen nichts als das dumpfe Gefühl von Grauen und Schrecken.  
„Dann lass uns frühstücken und dein Baumungeheuer schmücken, damit ich endlich erkenne, weswegen du dieses Ding unbedingt im Haus haben wolltest.“  
  
  
  
„Also machen die Muggel dieses ganze Theater nur, um den Geburtstag von diesem – wie heißt er noch?“  
„Jesus.“  
„Genau. Also nur, um seinen Geburtstag zu feiern, obwohl sie nicht einmal sicher sagen können, dass er wirklich so ein Genie war, wie sie denken?“  
„So ungefähr“, bestätigte Harry und grinste in seinen Glühwein, ehe er über den Rand seines Bechers zu Draco hinüber sah. Nachdem sie am Morgen den Baum geschmückt, ausgiebig gefrühstückt und noch länger in der Badewanne gelegen hatten, hatte Harry Draco nach einigem Hin und Her dazu überreden können, mit ihm auf den Weihnachtsmarkt zu gehen. Nun standen sie sich an einem der vielen kleinen Tische gegenüber und hielten beide einen Becher dampfenden Glühwein in der Hand. Draco hatte einen Zauber über sie gesprochen, der sie nicht nur vor dem immer noch andauernden Nieselregen, sondern auch vor den dicht gedrängten Menschen schützte, so dass sie nicht alle paar Sekunden angestoßen wurden und in die Gefahr liefen, sich ihre Getränke über die Kleidung zu schütten.  
  
„Die spinnen, diese Muggel“, schüttelte Draco verständnislos den Kopf. „Aber das hier“, er hob seinen Becher ein Stück, um zu verdeutlichen, was er meinte, „das ist wirklich gut.“  
  
Lächelnd nahm Harry einen Schluck von seinem Wein und nickte abwesend, ohne seinen Blick von Draco zu lösen. An manchen Tagen fiel es ihm noch immer schwer, zu glauben, welch ein Glück sie gehabt hatten. Sie hatten den Krieg überlebt, die Zeit danach und Dracos Vater. Sie hatten sich gefunden und sich zusammengerauft und auch wenn kaum ein Tag verging, an dem nicht die Fetzen flogen, wollte Harry Draco an seiner Seite nie wieder missen.  
  
„Potter!“  
„Was?“  
„Du starrst mich an. Lass das!“  
„Ich kann nicht“, zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. „Und hör auf, mich ständig ,Potter‘ zu nennen. Ich dachte, darüber sind wir hinweg.“  
„Nur, wenn du mich nicht anstarrst.“  
  
Harry seufzte theatralisch und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Glühwein, der seine Hände und seinen Bauch ganz warm werden ließ. „Dann werde ich wohl damit leben müssen. Ich werde nämlich nie aufhören, dich anzusehen.“  
„Das ist ekelhaft!“  
„Das ist romantisch!“  
„Du bist ein Trampeltier!“  
„Und du ein Arsch!“  
  
Böse starrten sie sich über den Tisch hinweg an, bis Harry schließlich nach Dracos Tasse griff und sie ihm aus den Händen riss. „Du brauchst mehr Glühwein“, knurrte er. „Vielleicht wirst du dann endlich ein bisschen netter.“ Damit wandte er sich ruckartig um, um sich mit Ellenbogen – und ein wenig Magie – den Weg zum Glühweinstand zu bahnen.  
  
  
  
„Alles dreht sich“, kicherte Draco und griff nach Harrys Hand, als wolle er sich daran festhalten.  
„Gar nicht“, widersprach Harry und schob seine Finger zwischen Dracos. „Es schwankt!“  
„Und ihr beide seid so blau, dass es weh tut!“, stöhnte Hermine, so dass Harry kurz den Kopf hob, ihn aber sofort zurück auf den Teppich fallen ließ, als er merkte, dass ihm davon schlecht wurde.  
„Hermine, gönn’ uns den Spaß!“, verlangte er undeutlich, während er den Blick wieder nach oben richtete. Er und Draco lagen im Wohnzimmer mit den Köpfen unter dem Weihnachtsbaum auf dem Boden und sahen hinauf in das dichte grün, durch das die vielen magischen Lichter leuchteten, die sie am Morgen darauf platziert hatten.  
„Genau, Granger“, pflichtete Draco ihm bei. „Wir hatten’s schwer und so. Du weißt schon, Todesser und Held. Das kommt bei niemandem gut an. Nicht mal bei dir. Und deswegen brauchen wir Spaß. Und Alkohol. Und deswegen–“  
  
„Schon gut“, unterbrach Hermine ihn, ehe er seinen Standpunkt noch weiter ausführen konnte. „Ich gönne euch beiden jeden erdenklichen Spaß und von mir aus trinkt so viel Alkohol, bis euch schlecht wird – Hauptsache, ihr vergesst nicht, dass Molly uns alle morgen im Fuchsbau erwartet.“  
„Ja, ja“, machte Harry und wedelte unkoordiniert mit der Hand durch die Luft. „Morgen, Essen, Fuchsbau. Geht klar, Chef.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann bat er: „Schreibst du mir morgen noch mal eine SMS?“  
Hermine seufzte und Harry wusste, ohne hinsehen zu müssen, dass sie nun die Augen verdrehte und missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte. „Mach ich“, versprach sie dann schließlich. „Habt noch einen schönen Abend und trinkt nicht mehr so viel.“  
  
Kaum hatte sie den Raum verlassen, begannen Harry und Draco erst leise zu kichern, ehe sie schließlich unkontrolliert lachten, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekamen und sich die Bäuche hielten.  
„Ich glaube, das wird das beste Weihnachten, das ich jemals hatte“, flüsterte Harry leise, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten und rollte sich dann unkoordiniert auf Draco, so dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen und ihm einen liebevollen Kuss geben konnte. „Danke.“


	2. 1. Weihnachtsfeiertag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frohe Weihnachten! :)

**1\. Weihnachtsfeiertag**  
  
Harry wurde davon wach, dass sich etwas schweres auf ihn rollte und ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Noch im Halbschlaf schlang er seine Arme um Draco und schob ihn auf sich zurecht, bis er wieder atmen konnte. Draco gab ein leises Murren von sich, ließ Harrys Behandlung aber wehrlos über sich ergehen und bettete seinen Kopf schließlich auf dessen Schulter. Warm strich sein Atem über Harrys Hals und verursachte dort eine Gänsehaut.   
  
„Frohe Weihnachten“, flüsterte Harry irgendwann kratzig, als er merkte, dass Draco langsam wach wurde.  
„Frohe Weihnachten“, erwiderte Draco rau, ohne sich von Harry zu lösen, was diesen zum Lachen brachte. An manchen Tagen war er so anhänglich, dass Harry sich ernsthaft fragte, ob er auch den echten Draco Malfoy zurückbekommen hatte und nicht seinen geheimen Zwillingsbruder. Eher aber würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen, als Draco darauf anzusprechen und ihn damit zu verjagen.  
  
„Wie geht’s deinem Kopf?“, fragte Harry leise, während er mit seinen Fingern durch Dracos Haare fuhr.   
„Blödes Muggel-Zeug“, schimpfte Draco anstatt einer Antwort und setzte sich blinzelnd auf. „Und du bist Schuld! Du hast mich dazu verführt!“ Bei jedem ,Du‘ drückte Draco Harry den Zeigefinger auf die nackte Brust.  
„Tut mir Leid“, entschuldigte Harry sich grinsend und umfasste Dracos Handgelenke. „Kann ich das irgendwie wieder gutmachen?“   
Augenblicklich hielt Draco inne und betrachtete Harry aufmerksam von oben bis unten, ehe sich ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Ich wüsste da was“, verkündete er und zog entschlossen die Bettdecke zur Seite.   
  
  
„Wieso hängen da die Socken von deinem Riesenfreund am Kamin?“ Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen war Draco in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen geblieben und betrachtete misstrauisch die Socken, die Kreacher in der Nacht aufgehängt und mit ihren Geschenken gefüllt haben musste.   
  
„Erstens“, erklärte Harry, „sind das nicht Hagrids Socken und zweitens sind da unsere Geschenke drin.“  
„In Socken? Findest du das nicht ein bisschen ekelhaft?“  
Lachend schlang Harry seine Arme um Draco und schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn. „Das sind extra Weihnachtssocken. Die hängen die Muggel an den Kamin, damit der Weihnachtsmann, der nachts mit seinem Schlitten unterwegs ist, durch den Kamin kommen und die Geschenke da rein packen kann. Guck mal“, er deutete auf den grün-silbernen Socken, auf dem sich eine Schlange leise zischend hin und her wand, „da steht sogar dein Name drauf.“  
  
Misstrauisch blickte Draco zwischen Harry und dem Socken hin und her. „Muggel sind wirklich komisch“, stellte er dann fest. „Wieso feiern wir nicht wie richtige Zauberer?“  
„Weil ich noch nie richtig Weihnachten gefeiert hab“, erinnerte Harry ihn und sah Draco von der Seite aus mit großen Augen an, woraufhin dieser stöhnend die Augen verdrehte.  
„Hör auf, mich mit so großen Augen anzusehen und mich daran zu erinnern, was für eine furchtbare Kindheit du hattest!“, forderte er streng, strich aber gleichzeitig über Harrys Arme vor seinem Bauch und nahm seinen Worten somit die Schärfe.  
„Nicht, wenn mir das so viele Vorteile einbringt“, grinste Harry spitzbübisch und zog Draco mit sich zum Kamin. „Na los, jetzt nimm schon endlich die Socke und komm.“ Noch während er sprach, löste Harry seine eigene von der Aufhängung und nahm sie mit sich zum Weihnachtsbaum, wo er sich plumpsend auf den Boden fallen ließ.  
  
Noch immer standen Draco deutliche Zweifel ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er seine Socke ebenfalls vom Kamin nahm und sich zu Harry auf den Boden setzte.  
„Und jetzt pack’ dein erstes Geschenk aus!“ Unruhig rutsche Harry von rechts nach links, während er Draco auffordernd ansah. Bei den Dursleys war ihm Weihnachten wie der schlimmste Tag des Jahres vorgekommen. Er hatte geglaubt, dass nun alle Familien glücklich zusammen saßen, so viel aßen, bis ihnen schlecht wurde und den ganzen Tag nichts anderes als lachen und Spaß haben, und nur er war einsam und unglücklich gewesen. Er hatte dabei zugesehen, wie Dudley ein Geschenk nach dem nächsten auspackt hatte. Er hatte das üppige Weihnachtsessen gerochen, während er mit knurrendem Magen ins Bett hatte gehen müssen.  
  
Eine warme Hand auf seinem Knie riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Draco sah ihn fragend an, doch Harry schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und deutete dann auf das Geschenk, das Draco hervorgezogen hatte. „Machst du es auf?“, bat er leise und lächelte glücklich, als Draco sind endlich daran machte, das Geschenk zu öffnen. Penibel zog er die einzelnen Klebestreifen von dem Papier, ehe er das Papier auseinanderzog. Zuerst hatte Harry versucht, das Päckchen auf Muggelart einzupacken, hatte sich dabei aber so ungeschickt angestellt, dass schließlich doch Magie verwendet hatte.  
  
„Was ist das?“ Anklagend hielt Draco Harry das Handy unter die Nase, das er soeben ausgepackt hatte.   
Grinsend nahm Harry ihm das Gerät aus der Hand und begann geduldig zu erklären, wozu es gut war. „Damit wir uns auch erreichen kann, wenn ich den ganzen Tag in der Uni bin“, schloss er schließlich entschuldigend. „Ich kann doch keine Eule schicken, da drehen die Muggel ja durch.“  
„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich so sehr vermisse, dass ich es nicht einen Tag lang ohne dich aushalte, Potter“, brummte Draco undeutlich, aber seine glänzenden Augen verrieten Harry die Wahrheit und so gab er nichts auf Dracos Worte.  
  
  
„Muss das wirklich sein, Harry?“, quengelte Draco, als sie draußen auf der Wiese vor dem Fuchsbau standen.   
„Sie lieben dich, Draco“, erklärte Harry geduldig und umschloss Dracos Hand fest mit seiner. „Wirklich. Und denk dran, was du mir versprochen hast.“  
„Ja, ja“, murrte Draco und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Schon gut. Ich komm ja mit. Auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass wir uns in der Wieselhölle den Tod holen!“  
Anstatt einer Erwiderung lachte Harry nur und zog Draco entschlossen mit sich.   
  
Noch ehe sie das Haus erreicht hatten, schwang die Tür auf und ein Haufen roter Haare kam ihnen entgegen. Instinktiv verfestigte Harry seinen Griff um Dracos Hand, damit er gar nicht erst auf die Idee kam, wegzulaufen.  
  
„Harry!“, fiel Hermine ihm um den Hals und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Wir haben uns doch gestern erst gesehen“, lachte Harry und erwiderte Hermines feste Umarmung. „Und vorgestern und vorvorgestern auch.“  
„Harry, Kumpel!“ Rigoros schob Ron Hermine beiseite und schlug Harry so fest auf den Rücken, dass ihm einen Moment die Luft weg blieb. „Schön, dass du da bist“, hängte George gleich hinten an.  
„Malfoy“, nickten sie dann synchron in Dracos Richtung.   
„Weasley, Weasley“, erwiderte Draco die distanzierte Begrüßung und sah aus, als würde er noch etwas sagen wollen, als Molly sich rigoros durch ihre Kinder hindurch drängte.   
  
„Harry, mein Lieber“, rief sie und schloss erst Harry, dann Draco in ihre Arme. „Draco, schön, dass du mitgekommen bist. Los, rein ins Haus mit euch. Das Essen ist fertig!“  
  
Nur wenige Minuten später saßen Draco und Harry dicht gedrängt am Tisch der Weasleys. Alle plapperten laut durcheinander und auch die sieben Monate alte Victoire, der neueste Familienzuwachs, jauchzte immer wieder fröhlich und begeisterte die ganze Familie mit ihren spontanen Magieausbrüchen, die sich in bunten Funken äußerten.  
  
Es war das laute und chaotische Durcheinander, das Harry vom ersten Moment an geliebt und nach dem Krieg so schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Weder Percys ausschweifend langweilige Berichte über die politischen Veränderungen im Ministerium, noch Charlies missratener Verwandlungszauber, der die Tischdecke in Brand setzte oder der Schnee, den Ginny mit ihren bösen Blicken in Dracos Richtung heraufbeschwor, konnten Harrys Stimmung trüben.   
  
„Das schreit nach einem Umtrunk!“, rief George vergnügt, nachdem das Feuer gelöscht war, und holte von irgendwo eine große Flasche mit einer leuchtend grünen Flüssigkeit hervor.   
„Das wird mich aber nicht wieder wie einen Luftballon aufblasen und an die Decke gehen lassen, oder?“, vergewisserte Harry sich, während er sein Glas misstrauisch in den Händen hin und her drehte.  
  
„Du warst die Inspiration dafür“, grinste George breit. „Hättest du damals nicht deine Tante aufgeblasen, wäre ich niemals auf die Idee gekommen.“  
„Du hast was?“, zischte Draco fassungslos, während der Rest in fröhliches Gelächter ausbrach.  
„Lange Geschichte“, flüsterte Harry eilig, „erzähle ich dir heute Abend. Versprochen.“ Damit nahm er Draco unauffällig sein Glas aus der Hand und kippte den Inhalt in sein eigenes. „Also George, was passiert, wenn ich das trinke?“, verlangte er dann zu wissen und auch alle anderen starrten George nun auffordernd an. Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände und versprach: „Das ist ganz harmlos. Wirklich. Ich hab auch das Gegenmittel hier.“ Zur Verdeutlichung hob er eine weitere Flasche in die Luft. „Das bekommt ihr aber nur, wenn ihr jetzt trinkt. Ansonsten kippe ich euch das Zeug irgendwann heimlich ins Trinken.“  
  
Ein allgemeines Stöhnen ging durch die Runde, ehe sie alle todesmutig ihre Gläser leerten. Zuerst spürte Harry gar nichts. Dann begann sein ganzer Körper zu jucken und zu kribbeln und Draco neben ihm stieß einen leisen Schmerzenschrei aus. „Aua, Harry! Du tust mir weh!“  
Verwundert sah Harry an sich herab und riss die Augen auf, als er die Wirkung von Georges Trank erkannte. Überall aus seiner Haut sprossen Tannennadeln und kleine Äste hervor. Er verwandelte sich in einen Tannenbaum! Und in einen so ausladenden, dass seine Nadeln Draco unangenehm in die Seite piksten.   
  
„Harry! Hast du Malfoys Portion etwa wieder mit getrunken?“ Tadelnd stemmte George die Hände in die Seiten und Harry nickte in einer Mischung aus Ärger und Zerknirschung, woraufhin Hermine auf seiner anderen Seite einen Protestlaut von sich gab. „Harry, hör auf dich zu bewegen!“ Dann musterte sie ihn von oben bis unten und kicherte amüsiert. „Du bist ganz schön in die Breite gegangen, Harry.“ Sie zupfte an seinen Nadeln. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Mollys Essen so schnell ansetzt. Du solltest wirklich abnehmen!“  
„Kommt nicht in Frage!“, widersprach Draco entrüstet und tastete nach Harrys Hand. „Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, noch weniger zu essen und noch dünner zu werden!“, ermahnte er ihn streng, ehe er ihm grinsend leise ins Ohr raunte: „Du bist der schönste und breiteste Tannenbaum, den ich je gesehen habe. Dann drehte er sich mit finsterer Miene zu George: „Und jetzt gib ihm sofort das blöde Gegenmittel!“  
  
  
  
„Alles Barbaren!“, schimpfte Draco, während er zwischen Harry und Angelina über das Feld stapfte. „Trollaffen! Unzivilisierte Bergtrolle!“  
„Ha! Hab einen!“, rief Harry, ohne auf Dracos Geschimpfe zu achten und warf den Gnom, den er soeben gefangen hatte, in einen Eimer. „Hör auf zu meckern“, wandte er sich dann an Draco. „Das macht Spaß. Glaub mir.“  
„Gnomeweitwerfen. Spaß. Wo bin ich hier gelandet? Potter, wieso tust du mir das an?“, jammerte Draco weiter, ohne auf Harry einzugehen. „Soll das so eine Art späte Rache sein oder so?“  
  
„Das dachte ich am Anfang auch“, gab Angelina zu und hakte sich einfach bei Draco unter. „Aber Harry hat Recht, das ist wirklich witzig.“  
„Pfft! Dafür schuldest du mir was!“, zischte Draco Harry ins Ohr, als dieser ihren Eimer an Bill übergab, der die Gnome verzauberte, so dass sie nach dem Aufprall die geworfene Entfernung anzeigen würden.  
  
  
„Ha! Gewonnen!“, rief Bill triumphierend aus und warf Victoire trotz Fleurs Protestschreien hoch in die Luft, wo sie vergnügt quietschte.   
„Tja“, zuckte Harry entschuldigend mit den Schultern und drängte sich bestimmt in Dracos Arme. „Das hat wohl ein Grund, dass wir beide Sucher und keine Jäger waren.“ Er seufzte schwer auf und drehte sein Gesicht in Dracos Richtung, so dass er mit der Nase über Dracos Wange streichen konnte. „Gib es zu“, flüsterte er dann so leise, dass nur Draco ihn hören konnte, „dir hat es auch Spaß gemacht.“  
„Spaß würde ich das nicht direkt nennen, Potter, aber es war weniger schlimm, als ich befürchtet habe.“  
  
Harry lachte leise und zog Draco zu einem Kuss zu sich hinunter. Sie lösten sich erst wieder voneinander, als etwas kaltes auf Harrys Gesicht fiel. Irritiert öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte in die weißen Flocken, die vom Himmel fielen.  
„Guck mal“, machte er Draco leise darauf aufmerksam. „Es schneit.“  
„Hm“, brummte Draco leise und zog Harry mit einem festen Ruck noch näher an sich. Auf diese Weise standen sie schweigend nebeneinander und beobachteten, wie die Welt unter einer weißen Decke verschwand.  
  
„Eigentlich ist es hier gar nicht so schlimm“, murmelte Draco irgendwann leise. „Vielleicht ist es sogar ganz nett hier.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann küsste er Harry zärtlich auf die Haare und fügte kaum hörbar an: „Danke, Harry.“


	3. 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag

**2\. Weihnachtsfeiertag**  
  
„Harry, was machst du denn da?“  
Ohne Draco anzusehen, zuckte Harry wortlos mit den Schultern und zog die Beine dichter an den Körper. Er saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Fensterbank von Charlies altem Zimmer und sah hinaus über die weiten Felder und Wiesen, die den Fuchsbau umgaben. Über Nacht hatte es noch weiter geschneit, so dass nun alles unter einer weißen Decke begraben lag.   
  
„Die Wiesel-Mutter hat zum Frühstück gerufen. Die warten bestimmt nur noch auf dich.“  
„Auf uns“, korrigierte Harry ihn krächzend und drehte den Kopf, um Draco zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag ansehen zu können. Sein Blick war glasig und die Augen gerötet. Sofort war Draco bei ihm und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. Zuerst wehrte Harry sich gegen den festen Griff, dann aber gab er nach und ließ sich gegen Draco sinken. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er auf Dracos stetigen Herzschlag und wünschte sich, sie wären zu Hause im Grimmauldplatz anstatt im Fuchsbau.   
  
Am vergangenen Abend aber war es noch so spät und feucht-fröhlich geworden, dass Molly und Arthur darauf bestanden hatten, dass auch Harry und Draco noch über Nacht blieben, und als Charlie sich sofort angeboten hatte, sein Zimmer zu räumen, war es beschlossene Sache gewesen.  
  
„Ich kann da nicht runter“, erklärte Harry nach einiger Zeit heiser und zupfte an Dracos Hemdsaum herum.  
„Wieso?“  
„Ich…–“ Harry stockte und biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum und hörte erst damit auf, als Draco vorsichtig darüber strich. „Immer wenn ich hier bin, dann...– Fred sollte auch hier sein. Und Sirius und Remus und Tonks und…–“ Er atmete zitternd ein und presste sich die Handballen auf die Augen. „Es ist nicht fair!“, stieß er dann aus. „Sie sollten hier sein und nicht ich. Ich bin Schuld, dass Fred tot ist und nur meinetwegen muss Teddy ohne Eltern aufwachsen und–“  
  
„Das ist nicht wahr, Harry.“  
  
Erschrocken fuhren Harry und Draco auseinander und sahen zur Tür. Dort stand George mit hoch gezogenen Schultern und blickte sie amüsiert an. „Entschuldigt, Mum hat gesagt ich soll nach euch holen.“ Dann wandelte sich sein Blick und er trat einen Schritt näher. „Das ist nicht wahr, Harry“, wiederholte er entschlossen. „Es gibt keinen Tag, an dem ich Fred nicht und seine schlechten Witze nicht vermisse. Jeden Tag frage ich mich, wieso gerade er sterben musste. Aber du bist nicht Schuld daran. Du hast ihn nicht getötet, Harry!“ George hatte sich in Rage geredet und hielt kurz inne und atmete tief durch, ehe er wieder ruhiger fortfuhr: „Dein ganzes Leben wurde von Voldemort bestimmt. Du hast von uns allen am meisten verloren und du hast am härtesten gegen ihn gekämpft. Aber glaub nicht, dass wir ohne dich nichts getan und Däumchen gedreht hätten. Jeder von uns hat alles in seiner Macht Stehende getan und jeder von uns wusste, welches Risiko er eingeht. Gib dir nicht die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Ich tu’ es nicht.“ Damit drehte er sich auf der Stelle herum und verließ wortlos das Zimmer.  
  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte Draco Harrys Hand nicht einmal losgelassen. Nun zog er ihn wieder dichter an sich und gab ihm einen langen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Sie lieben dich, Harry. Genau wie ich.“  
  
Bei diesen Worten stahl sich trotz der Situation ein Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen, aber noch ehe er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, fuhr Draco schon fort: „Und das solltest du auch tun. Das ist dein Leben und du hast ein Recht darauf glücklich zu sein.“ Er schluckte sichtbar, ehe er kaum hörbar anhängte: „Das ist es, was ich mir am meisten für dich wünsche.“  
  
Blinzelnd kämpfte Harry mit den Tränen und drückte Dracos Hände so fest, dass es schon weh tun musste. ,Du machst mich glücklich‘, wollte er sagen. ,Wenn ich bei dir bin, ist die Welt in Ordnung.‘   
  
  
  
„Wieso können wir nicht apparieren?“, fragte Ginny verständnislos und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie missmutig auf den Hügel starrte, der das Grundstück der Lovegoods von dem der Weasleys trennte.  
  
„Weil wir es auf Muggel-Art machen wollen“, erklärte Arthur mit glänzenden Augen und verteilte die knallbunten Schalenschlitten – gemeingefährliche Salatschüsseln, wie Draco sie nannte – an alle Anwesenden. Harry und Hermine hatten sie ihm geschenkt und wie erwartet, konnte Arthur es nun kaum abwarten, sie einzuweihen. „Und Muggel können nicht apparieren. Sie ziehen die Schlitten hoch und fahren dann wieder runter. Oder nicht?“ Er blickte fragend zwischen Harry und Hermine hin und her, so dass ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb, als zustimmend zu nicken.   
  
„Tschuldigung“, murmelte Harry zerknirscht in Dracos Ohr. „Aber er hat sich so darüber gefreut.“  
„Du bist zu gut für diese Welt“, seufzte Draco theatralisch und streckte eine Hand aus, um seinen Schlitten in Empfang zu nehmen. „Ich hoffe, du weißt zu schätzen, was ich hier gerade für dich tue“, knurrte er Harry dann zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen an, während sie nebeneinander durch den fast kniehohen Schnee den Hügel hinauf wateten.   
  
George und Charlie waren die ersten, die sich ohne weitere Umstände in ihre Schlitten warfen und jubelnd den Abhang hinab sausten.  
  
„Ich finde nicht, dass das etwas ist, was ein Zauberer von Rang und Namen tun sollte“, zischte Draco Harry ins Ohr und zuckte merkbar zusammen, als die Fahrt der beiden Weasleys mit einem dumpfen Laut in einer Schneewehe endete. „Das sieht aus, als sollte überhaupt niemand so etwas tun.“  
„Das hast du gestern auch schon beim Gnomeweitwerfen gesagt“, erinnerte Harry ihn. „Und so schlimm war es ja doch nicht, oder?“  
„Pfft“, machte Draco und rümpfte die Nase. „Nur weil ich noch lebe und mir keine tödliche Krankheit eingefangen habe, würde ich es nicht als ,nicht so schlimm‘ bezeichnen.“  
„Du kannst einen Besen fliegen, da wirst du doch wohl keine Angst vor einen Kinderspielzeug haben!“  
„Ich hab keine Angst!“  
  
„Dann hast du ja auch kein Problem damit, mit mir um die Wette zu fahren“, grinste Harry schelmisch, bevor er Draco einen Schubs gab, so dass er in den Schlitten plumpste, und ihn kräftig anschubste.  
„Potter!“, schrie Draco und klammerte sich an seinem Schlitten fest, während Harry seinen Schlitten mit Anlauf den Hügel hinab schickte. „Du blöder Arsch! Bergtroll! Du ungebildeter, besch–“ Dracos hatte sich so darauf konzentriert, Harry zu verfluchen, dass seine Schimpftirade abrupt in einem Schneehaufen endete und Harry als erster das Ende des Abhangs erreichte. Seine Haare waren vom Wind zerzaust, seine Finger ganz steif vor Kälte, aber in seinem Bauch war es warm.   
  
Unzählige Male erklommen sie den Abhang und fuhren mit wehenden Haaren wieder hinab. Nach nur wenigen Malen ließ Harry seinen Schlitten verschwinden und fuhr fortan nur noch mit Draco gemeinsam. Schützend schloss er Arme und Beine um Draco und brachte sie jedes Mal sicher nach unten, so dass letztlich auch Draco seinen Spaß hatte.  
  
Erst als es zu dämmern begann und die Dunkelheit sich über das Land senkte, begaben sie sich wieder in die Wärme des Fuchsbaus, um den Tag dort bei Früchtekuchen und Eierpunsch ausklingen zu lassen.  
  
  
  
„Endlich wieder Ruhe“, seufzte Draco und ließ sich schwer gegen Harry fallen, kaum dass sie aus dem Kamin getreten waren.  
„Endlich wieder Ruhe“, bestätigte Harry und schloss seine Arme fest um Draco. Er drückte seine Nase an seinen Hals und atmete tief durch. Endlich konnte er Draco wieder nah sein, ohne dass jemand sie böse oder genervt ansah oder Witze riss. Harry liebte die Weasleys. Er liebte diese riesige, laute, chaotische Familie, die ihn vom ersten Moment wie ein weiteres Familienmitglied aufgenommen hatte. Aber Draco liebte er mindestens genauso sehr. Seinen ruhigen, bissigen, überheblichen, aufmerksamen Draco, den er für nichts auf der Welt mehr her geben würde.  
  
„Ich hab noch was für dich“, murmelte Draco irgendwann leise, nachdem sie einfach nur beieinander gestanden und auf den Atem des jeweils anderen gelauscht hatten.  
„Aber du hast mir doch schon was geschenkt.“ Überrascht sah Harry zu Draco hoch, der daraufhin nur schelmisch grinste und Harrys Herzschlag damit augenblicklich beschleunigte.  
„Ich weiß. Ich hab trotzdem noch was für dich.“  
  
„Aber…– Wieso?“  
„Weil ich dich gern hab und dir eine Freude machen will, du Trottel.“  
„Aber…–“ Verständnislos suchte Harry in Dracos Gesicht nach einer anderen Erklärung. Wieso sollte Draco ihm noch etwas schenken, wenn er doch schon ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihn gehabt hatte? „Du bist doch schon mit mir bei den Weasleys gewesen“, protestierte er schließlich kaum hörbar. „Du hast mir schon eine Freude gemacht.“  
  
„Dann will ich eben, dass du noch mehr Freude hast.“ Entschlossen fasste Draco Harry an den Schultern und schob ihn in Richtung Sofa. „Setz dich schon mal hin und lass dir von Kreacher was zu Essen bringen“ – Harry stöhnte gequält auf und hielt sich den Bauch, der immer noch weh tat, so voll war er mit Mollys Leckereien – „oder vielleicht besser einen Trank für deinen Bauch. Setz dich einfach hin und entspann dich. Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Ohne Harry die Möglichkeit zum Widersprechen zu geben, verließ Draco mit großen Schritten das Wohnzimmer und ließ einen ratlosen Harry zurück. Unruhig rutschte er hin und her, ließ sich wirklich von Kreacher einen beruhigenden Tee bringen und wickelte sich schließlich in die Decke, die Draco zum Geburtstag von Molly erhalten hatte. Sie roch nach Plätzchen und Kräutern und dunklem Holz und zauberte Harry mit dieser Mischung immer wieder ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.  
  
„Mach die Augen zu!“, rief Draco vom Flur aus und obwohl Harry kaum stillhalten konnte, kam er Dracos Aufforderung nach.  
„Guckst du auch wirklich nicht?“ Dieses Mal war Draco bereits deutlich näher und Harry nickte stumm.  
„Aufmachen“, befahl Draco nur wenige Sekunden später und Harry nahm die Hände von den Augen. Draco strahlte ihn regelrecht an und zunächst sah Harry nur verwirrt zurück, ehe er seinen Blick ein wenig tiefer wandern ließ und das schwarze Fellknäuel in Dracos Armen entdeckte. „Du…– Du hast einen Hund für mich?“ Ungläubig sah Harry zwischen Dracos Gesicht und dem Welpen hin und her, ehe er mechanisch die Hände ausstreckte, um das Tier entgegenzunehmen. Schwanzwedelnd drehte der Hund sich auf Harrys Schoß hin und her und beschnupperte ihn aufgeregt, ehe er sich für wenige Sekunden fallen ließ.  
  
„Ich finde, du brauchst mehr Gesellschaft als mich“, nickte Draco zustimmend und setzt sich vorsichtig zu Harry auf das Sofa. „Und ich dachte…–“ Er stockte und sah Harry unsicher von der Seite her an, ehe er sich einen Ruck gab und weiter sprach, wobei er zum Schluss hin immer leiser wurde: „Ich dachte, er erinnert dich an die Person, die du am meisten vermisst und mit der du eigentlich immer am liebsten reden würdest.“  
„Sirius“, flüsterte Harry rau, während ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
„Ja.“  
„Ich weiß gar nicht–“  
„Dann sag nichts. Küss mich einfach.“  
  
Und das tat Harry. Er küsste Draco lang und tief und fest, während er eine Hand in seinen Haaren vergrub und ihrer beider Hände sich im Fell des Hundes miteinander verhakten.  


 

** Ende **

 


End file.
